словно алмазы в золоте
by ObeliskX
Summary: Быть добрым - это осознанный выбор / Кот Нуар, раз в прошлый раз я выбрала героя - Рену Руж, будет справедливо, если теперь выбор сделаешь ты / Выбор за ней. Но он знает, что она больше не будет несчастной принцессой, как сейчас. Она станет королевой - Королевой Пчел. (перевод фика salty nap princess)


**Примечание переводчика****:**

**Автор оригинала – ****salty nap princess**

"Мир жесток, но нам необязательно быть жестокими" (с) Неизвестный

\- АДРИАНЧИК!

Она не осознавала, что его имя сорвалось губ до тех пор, пока не услышала собственный крик - такой громкий, что здание затряслось и все окружающие осознали, насколько Хлоя травмирована. Ее легкие даже _заболели_ (или, быть может, это болело разлетающееся вдребезги сердце?).

\- Адрианчик! - снова закричала Хлоя, уже менее громко.

Блондинка с трудом подобралась к Адриану. Ей было плевать, что туфли от модного дизайнера запачкались из-за поднявшейся в ходе очередного нападения акумы пыли, щебня и воцарившегося хаоса. Ей было плевать на грязь на одежде, Ледибаг исправит это потом своим "Супер шансом". Хлое это _неважно_.

Ее сердце замерло в ту же секунду, когда она увидела, как ее мать - ее _акуманизированная_ мать - поражает Адриана дарованной Бражником странной способностью, и беднягу окутывает золотистый дым.

\- Скорее, надо уходить отсюда! - умоляет Хлоя и бежит к подиуму, игнорируя медленно окружающий ее друга детства дым.

Удивительно, как такому человеку как Хлое Буржуа, которая придает значение очень многим вещам, сейчас на все наплевать. Ей неважно, что она кричит во всю глотку и что она бежит прямо навстречу опасности (что, впрочем, не в первый раз).

Ее мать, Одри Буржуа - Королева Стиля? - не удостаивает Хлою и взглядом. Женщина продолжает заниматься своим делом: сеять хаос и обстреливать магией всех, кому не повезет оказаться на ее пути.

\- Адрианчик, ты в порядке?

Хлоя быстро притрагивается к ноге Адриана. Ей хочется стащить его с этой чертовой дорожки и немедленно увести, но-

Его штаны, его нога... странно тяжелые на ощупь.

А когда облако дыма наконец рассеивается, ее голубые глаза округляются и Хлоя падает в обморок... _почти_; она слишком занята тем, что кричит от ужаса.

Золотой мальчик (ха, ха, ну и игра слов. Кот Нуар был бы доволен... наверное)!

Но не в хорошем смысле. Он превратился в _буквально_ золотую статую. Застыл на месте, пораженный проклятием в стиле Мидаса. И...

_"Он не дышит",_ \- думает Хлоя, борясь с подступающими слезами.

\- Хлоя Буржуа? - доносится уверенный, храбрый, знакомый женский голос. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Блондинка поворачивается от статуи Адриана к одной из самых обожаемых ею персон.

\- ...Ледибаг.

_"Она в курсе?"_ \- думает Хлоя, испытывая чувство вины.

На мгновение ей кажется, что сейчас Ледибаг - героиня Парижа, один из ее кумиров - обвиняюще укажет на нее пальцем и скажет: "Опять ты? Видишь, Хлоя, чем чревато такое поведение для окружающих? Видишь, как оно причиняет боль любимым людям?"

Но Ледибаг этого не делает.

Ледибаг не винит Хлою (как делает сама Хлоя). Супергероиня видит, как девушка часто моргает, смахивая наворачивающиеся слезы. Хлоя не плакала публично с тех пор как...

\- Здесь опасно. Найди укрытие, - говорит Ледибаг, прекрасно осознавая ситуацию.

Хлоя знает, что Ледибаг делает храбрый вид. Хоть взгляд блондинки и затуманен, она замечает, как героиня вздрагивает при виде статуи Адриана.

Лично Хлоя ни при одном нападении акум не задумывалась о чувствах окружающих. Потому как они ни разу не затрагивали тех, кто ей дорого. Но теперь... мать, отец, Адриан, - все они оказались в эпицентре; они уязвимы и напуганы.

\- Я сожалею, - извиняется Хлоя. На сей раз произошедшее не совсем ее вина. Но все же...

Взгляд синих глаз смягчается. Ледибаг как будто читает ее мысли.

\- Ты не виновата, - без колебания заявляет героиня плачущей дочери мэра. - Пожалуйста, найди безопасное место и спрячься, а я с этим разберусь. Кот Нуар должен вот-вот появиться.

"Спрячься"? Это все, на что способна Хлоя? _Прятаться_?

(Почему?)

\- Ледибаг...

\- Хлоя, будь так добра, - просит та.

Что-то в душе блондинки отдается еще большим чувством вины. Она чувствует себя ужасно: она тратит впустую время Ледибаг на болтовню, когда ей следует сказать супергероине помочь остальным.

\- Пожалуйста, спаси Париж, - все, что может выдавить из себя Хлоя, прежде чем отыскать укромное местечко, свернуться в клубок и позволить слезам и размытой туши залить лицо.

\- Где же ты, котик?! - слышит она крик Ледибаг. Шаги приближаются к месту, где прячется блондинка. Дверь распахивается, и тяжело дышащая героиня захлопывает ее за собой.

Что ж, похоже, пора перестать плакать. Не делать же это при Ледибаг.

Хлоя выбирается из своего укрытия и обращается к переводяшей дух героине:

\- Ледибаг, ты в порядке?

Обрамленные маской синие глаза округляются.

\- _Хлоя_?!

\- ...Привет, - говорит Хлоя. Ей неважно, что выглядит она сейчас не ахти.

\- О нет, я же привела акуму прямо к тебе!

\- Мать не нападет на меня.

_Может быть. _

Хлоя морщится от этой мысли и меняет тему разговора:

\- Что происходит? Где твой черно-кошачий партнер?

Она знала, что прятаться бесполезно.

\- Я... не знаю, - вздрагивает Ледибаг. - Я пыталась связаться с ним, но он не отвечает. Наверное, мне надо вызвать подкрепление. Я бы отправилась за Реной Руж, но я не могу просто взять и уйти-

\- Давай я помогу, - быстро говорит Хлоя. Эти слова слетают с ее губ с той же легкостью, что и крики ранее.

\- Что? - у супергероини отвисает челюсть. Она мотает головой. - Нет, я не могу подставить тебя под удар.

\- Я просто отвлеку внимание матери. Ко мне она прислушается.

_Может быть._

\- Я... - Ледибаг закусывает губу и задумывается. Спустя, как кажется, целую вечность она отвечает:

\- Десять минут. Извини, быстрее я не уложусь. Найти Рену Руж потребуется время.

Хлоя знает, что она снова окажется в опасности по собственной воле, но все равно с облегчением стирает с лица следы перемешанных с тушью слез. Может, вокруг и царит катастрофа, но Хлоя не собирается показываться на людях выглядящей катастрофично. Не может, просто не имеет права-

\- Я постараюсь изо всех сил, - отвечает Хлоя с дрожащей улыбкой на лице.

Ледибаг спасает всех, как и обычно. Но на этот раз ей помогает Рена Руж, а не Кот Нуар, который как будто испарился с лица земли в критический момент.

\- Доброе утро, Хло, - приветствует ее Адриан, входя в класс - в понедельник, спустя три дня после инцидента с Королевой Стиля. Он такой же жизнерадостный как обычно, словно нападения акумы в пятницу не было, словно его не превращали в золотую статую.

\- Доброе, бормочет Хлоя, внимательно разглядывая белые туфли. Она не может заразиться улыбкой Адриана. Не сегодня.

Адриан перестает улыбаться.

\- Что-то не так?

Вопреки обыкновению Хлоя не в силах встретить мягкий взгляд зеленых глаз Адриана. Она чувствует себя... виноватой. Очень виноватой. Даже пристыженной. Потому что человек, который был для нее главным кумиром - ее мама - причинила боль Адриану. Это ее мама лишила Адриана дыхания, заморозила его крик, нагнала на него ужас.

А Адриан относится к Хлое нормально, будто ничего и не случилось.

Хлоя помнит, что они пообещали друг другу оставаться лучшими друзьями. Но знает ли он ее так хорошо ?

\- Ничего, - лжет Хлоя. - Я... просто макияж сегодня вышел неидеальным. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты увидел сделанные мной оплошности.

Адриан не верит ей и склоняет голову набок, пытаясь присмотреться повнимательней, но Хлоя уже поворачивается к Сабрине и избегает разговора.

Хлою **никогда** не волновало, что _думали о ней_ другие.

Она не рыдала в подушку, не держалась за мистера Пушистика и не сосала нервно палец, когда про нее говорили неприятные вещи. Она знала сложившееся мнение о ней - что она испорченная и грубая. Ну и что с того? _Ей-то что?_

Однако...

Одри Буржуа - другое дело. Хлою волновало, что думали другие _об ее матери_. Логика такова: Одри - критик. Жесткий критик, почти что переходящий грань. _Чрезвычайно придирчивый_, почти всегда остающийся недовольным.

Однако такие вертящиеся на языке слова как "неприятный" и "жестокий" можно смело отбросить, не так ли? Ведь все в курсе, что у критиков крайне высокая планка. И чем выше планка, тем лучше качество работы - верно? Все _логично_: жестокие слова нужны, чтобы подчеркнуть недостатки. Хвалить следует то, что _идеально_. С неидеальным мириться нельзя. То, что не заслуживает 10 баллов из 10, вообще **не**достойно внимания - потому что оно _неправильно_.

(Как тот случай, когда мать застала пятилетнюю Хлою в слезах и сказала, что плакать публично - неправильно. Неправильно потому, что люди увидят ее красные опухшие глаза, это уродливо. Неправильно потому, что никому не нравятся сопливые девчонки. Неправильно потому, что она выглядит неидеально).

И Хлоя поклялась, что никогда не будет неидеальной. Ее пугает сама мысль, что кто-то застанет ее в таком состоянии. Она не может стремиться к тому, чего не одобряет мать, так что вместо этого она **старается** стать _мини-Одри_. Ее точной копией. Она подражает женщине во всем - от тона голоса до (возможно, жестоких) поступков.

Но когда такая высокая планка внезапно рушится, падает в грязь, за что остается держаться?

После того как действия Одри Буржуа в роли Королевы Стиля были ретранслированы на весь мир, мнение о ней переменилось. Не все люди понимали феномен акуманизирования, в отличие от парижан. И потому высший свет теперь считал Одри посмешищем. Непрофессионалом, неспособным контролировать свои эмоции. Теперь от любой критики Одри просто отмахнуться; к ней не следует прислушиваться. Она бесполезна.

Что многое говорит об Одри.

И, следовательно, многое говорит и о Хлое. О Хлое, которая носит только платья от лучших дизайнеров, которая живет в похожем на дворец в отлете, которая _отчаянно_ старается выглядеть достойной в глазах матери - но всего этого _недостаточно_.

И всегда будет недостаточно.

**Я волнуюсь за тебя. Все в порядке?** \- всплывает сообщение от Адриена на экране у Хлои. Оно полно беспокойства и заботы, но она не отвечает.

\- Хлоя?

Блондинка не трудится даже обернуться, но перестает вздрагивать и спешно пытается утереть все свидетельства того, что она сейчас была слабой и мягкой. Черт бы ее побрал! Хлоя прекрасно знает этот голос, ясный, как синее небо.

\- А, Маринетт. Ну конечно, это ты пожаловала, - выплюнула Хлоя почти обычно-раздраженным тоном. Тоном копии сурового критика Одри. От этой мысли она невольно съежилась, руки напряглись, а губы сжались еще сильнее.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я... я забыла пенал.

Уроки в опустевшей классной комнате давно закончились. Синеволосая ожидает, что Хлоя ответит что-то в духе "это для тебя норма", но та молчит.

В полной тишине Маринетт может услышать малейший шорох. Она прислушивается к их дыханию - оно у обеих девушек... разнится. Хлоя дышит учащенно, как будто с трудом хватает ртом воздух, или же задыхается от слез. Эта мысль пугает Маринетт. Она никогда не видела Буржуа в таком смятении.

\- Хлоя... ты в порядке? - она повторяет вопрос, который задавала ей сама Хлоя несколько дней назад. Ее тон мягок. Завязать разговор с рыдающей девушкой... трудно.

\- Мне не нужна жалость. Особенно с твоей стороны, - рычит Хлоя. Кусать она сегодня не в состоянии. У нее не осталось сил даже повысить голос. - Уходи.

\- Но ты же плачешь, - возражает та.

\- _И?_

Почему она не имеет права поплакать в одиночестве? Почему рядом всегда кто-то появляется? Она не может плакать публично. Сейчас все, что ей хочется - это свернуться в комочек и утонуть, исчезнуть.

\- И я не могу бросить тебя в таком виде, - отвечает Маринетт.

В синеволосой борются противоречивые чувства. Она не хочет задерживаться надолго и нарушать личное пространство Хлои, но в то же время не может просто взять и оставить рыдающую девушку. Что бы та ни испытывала, она явно погрузилась в мучительные раздумья. Но слишком долго обдумывать свои чувства - это как пить яд; порой необходим иной выход.

Маринетт сомневается, что Хлоя готова ее выслушать; из всех людей ее мнение заинтересует Хлою последним. Но она знает, что Хлоя знает, что Маринетт честная и открытая. И рядом больше никого нет. Это лучше, чем ничего; лучше, чем противостоять своим страхам в одиночестве.

Маринетт садится позади Хлои и ждет, пока та нарушит тишину. Она не против подождать, так как не желает ее подталкивать.

Маринетт осознает, что уже некоторое время подсчитывает неровные вдохи девушки, когда-

\- Почему ты всегда ведешь себя так хорошо? - спрашивает взявшая себя в руки блондинка.

Дюпэн-Чэн приподнимает бровь. Она не ожидала личного вопроса. Хлою мучил именно этот вопрос? Что значит быть хорошей?

\- Эмм, - сглатывает девушка, накручивая на пальцы локон волос. Она нервничает. - Я полагаю, потому что меня окружают хорошие люди?

Этот ответ больше походит на вопрос...

\- То есть, я хочу сказать, родители научили меня относиться к людям с добротой. И все мои друзья тоже хорошо ко мне относятся, так что... наверное, я отвечаю тем же.

\- Значит... ты копируешь их поведение? - голос Хлои звучит до жути сухим и сбивчивым.

\- Пожалуй, можно и так сказать. Но я веду себя так еще и потому, что _хочу_ этого. Меня не заставляют и не подталкивают к хорошему поведению.

Маринетт облизывает внезапно пересохшие (от одного звучания голоса Хлои) губы.

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Я... - Хлоя обрывает себя на полуслове.

С собой блондинка искренна: да, порой она очень завидует Маринетт. Завидует потому, что одновременно понимает и не понимает своего заклятого врага. Хлоя видела, как одноклассники без ума от мягкой и трудолюбивой Маринетт. Она видела, как мальчики спотыкаются при виде Маринетт и влюбляются в нее за ее зарактер. Видела, как Маринетт и ее родители весело смеются в булочной, и улыбаются даже когда заняты по горло. Она видела все это - и все равно не понимает, почему Маринетт так себя ведет. Не понимает потому, что-

\- Я просто задавалась вопросом, почему ты такая... добрая. Что ты извлекаешь из этого?

\- О чем ты говоришь?

Хлоя хмурится и продолжает слегка дрожащим голосом:

\- Я имею в виду - ты ведешь себя так, потому что хочешь, чтобы родители тебя хвалили, или по иной причине? Ты не копируешь их поведение потому, что хочешь чего-то взамен, нет?

\- Хвалили? Копирую? - отзывается эхом непонимающая девушка. - Нет, я говорила, что "отвечаю тем же", но я просто плачу добром за добро. Похвала? Никто мне ничего не должен за мое хорошее поведение. Какую выгоду я, по-твоему, должна извлекать? Получать печеньки?

\- Ну, ты же живешь в булочной.

Маринетт чуть не рассмеялась. Это была шутка? Если ее заклятый враг начинает шутить с ней, конец света явно близок.

\- Нет, Хлоя. Я хорошая не ради печенек. Я такая просто потому, что быть добрым _несложно_. По мне, все должны относиться ко всем с добротой и уважением. **Быть добрым - это осознанный выбор**. Тебе следует...

Синеволосая делает паузу. Ей не хочется травмировать гордость Буржуа своими речами. Лучше всего будет закончить разговор быстро, сразу перейдя к главному, но в то же время приподнять мрачное настроение Хлои.

\- ...Тебе следует это знать. Ты тоже можешь быть доброй.

\- Нет, я не добрая, - отвечает та, не раздумывая. - Я ужасная.

Затем блондинка всхлипывает. Она не можете себе поверить: плакать перед Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн! Она даже не знает, сможет ли остановить слезы; слишком много нахлынуло эмоций. Хлое никто не приказывает вести себя жестоко, но иногда у нее возникают ощущение, что она обязана.

При виде внезапного ручья слез Маринетт подпрыгивает на месте. Хлоя приобнимает ее за плечи. Дыхание блондинки снова становится прерывистым, а хрупкие плечи вздрагивают. Трясутся. О Господи...

\- Мать очень, очень долго была моим кумиром, - открывает правду Хлоя. _О Господи._ \- Я думала, чтобы стать такой же великой как она, лучше всего **копировать ее во всем**. Ты ведь в курсе, что она _была_ знаменитым критиком, да?

\- Ага.

\- Одри Буржуа; весь мир слышал это имя. Она была знаменита, живой идол! Несмотря на ее недостатки, я очень хотела стать ею. Не пойми меня неправильно: я знала, что она мало кому нравится, но... все ее _уважали_, не так ли? Пусть даже многие ее ненавидели. Потому что ее выбор и критика всегда были безошибочны. И я думала...

Маринетт снова невольно начинает считать вдохи.

\- Я, - произносит, заикаясь, Хлоя, - я думала, нет ничего страшного в том, что она появляется дома гораздо реже папы. И что она общается с тысячами людей по всему земному шару, но не находит времени для меня. И что она критикует меня: потому что она _всегда права_, и ее слова _очень важны_. Она просто _пытается сделать все лучше_. Она просто _помогает так, как умеет_. Но затем-

Еще больше слез. Маринетт неловко похлопывает Хлою по спине и пытается утешить.

\- Затем она превратила Адрианчика в ужасную статую!

\- Она не хотела, - пытается возразить синеволосая.

\- Нет, Маринетт, ты не понимаешь! - всхлипывает Хлоя. Возможно, она права. - Я **годами** боготворила маму. Я принимала близко к сердцу все ее слова. Критика - это ведь хорошо; я думала, ее слова справедливы как законы. Я думала, что те, кому не нравится манера ее общения, просто _слишком чувствительны_ и _не в состоянии перенести правду_. Мягкие. Даже глупые. И я вешала этот ярлык на всех, кто не соглашался со мной, потому что я просто действовала так же, как и мама. Но затем я... я осознала свою **неправоту**! Всю мою жизнь моим кумиром был не тот человек!

О Боже мой. Налицо _огромный_ личностный кризис. Маринетт не имеет права просто похлопывать девушку по спине и бормотать "ну, ну". Нет, это серьезно.

\- Хлоя, я не уверена, что все твои кумиры плохи. Они все не могут быть неправильными.

\- Да, они неправильны! Ты что, не слушала? Мама...

Хлоя не договаривает. Мокрое пятно на футболке Маринетт расплывается сильнее.

Та замолкает и дает блондинке время отдышаться, после чего произносит - так тихо, что опасается, что девушка ее не услышит:

\- А что насчет Ледибаг?

Хлоя фыркает. Ее голос начинает дрожать сильнее.

\- Что насчет Ледибаг?

\- Она же твой кумир, верно? - отвечает вопросом Маринетт.

\- Да, - без раздумий соглашается Хлоя.

\- Значит, это что-то говорит и о тебе.

Мгновение Буржуа задается вопросом, прочла ли Маринетт ее мысли. Потому как ранее она думала, какая она бесполезная потому, что мама такая же.

\- Нет, не говорит, - спорит Хлоя и яростно трет глаза. Тени для век и обводку глаз уже не восстановить.

Маринетт перехватывает ее за запястье, не давая той превратить свое лицо в еще большую катастрофу.

\- Да, говорит, - настаивает девушка все тем же мягким тоном.

\- Ледибаг - другое дело. Она мое вдохновение. Она непохожа на меня, а я непохожа на нее. Я пытаюсь быть, но я не... Я...

Хлоя замолкает, не находя нужных слов.

\- Я знаю, что у Ледибаг есть и чего у нее нет, - отвечает Маринетт. Может показаться, что она нахваливает саму себя - свое альтер эго - но Маринетт никогда не воспринимала себя как нечто особенное в роли Ледибаг. Она просто спасает людей, вот и все. Как рассказывала Тикки, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар существуют уже сотни лет, задолго до рождения Маринетт; она не может ставить это себе в заслугу. Она лишь вкладчик в общее дело. - Хлоя, слушай внимательно.

Когда Маринетт слегка касается ее плеча, та поднимает подбородок.

\- Ледибаг и Кот Нуар - символы справедливости, образцы, которыми вдохновляются. Они воплощают собой очень много доброго; хорошие поступки, правильные решения, хороших людей. И если Ледибаг вдохновляет тебя стать чем-то большим, тогда я скажу, что ты не так уж плоха. Я поддерживаю тебя: стань иной, чем твоя мать, потому что ты этого хочешь. Это осознанный выбор. Ты все еще можешь измениться.

\- Я могу? - спрашивает Хлоя. На языке у нее вертится "Сомневаюсь".

\- Конечно, - улыбается Маринетт. - В конце концов, разве может быть плох тот, кто верит в справедливость и честность, как Ледибаг?

Облаченные в костюмы супергерои стояли на вершине Эйфелевой башни и внимательно следили за ночным Парижем. Время патрулирования.

\- Расскажи, что произошло, когда Королева Стиля разбушевалась, - просит Кот Нуар. - Как ты спасла положение?

Ледибаг смотрит на партнера. Ненадолго воцаряется тишина. Подобные вопросы всплывают нередко. Хоть он и мог бы частично восстановить картину по Ледиблогу, нет источника лучше, чем сама Ледибаг, столкнувшаяся с угрозой лицом к лицу.

Порой - точнее, часто - Кот Нуар испытывает чувство вины. За то, что оставляет свою миледи одну; пусть и небеззащитной, но и не такой уж сложной целью. Он предпочитает учиться на своих ошибках (хотя, тем не менее, снова и снова становится жертвой способных брать под контроль акум).

Но _сейчас_ он просто хочет решить загадку. Головоломку, имя которой - Хлоя.

Синие глаза Ледибаг моргают. Она вспоминает тот момент.

\- Мне помогла Хлоя.

Ага; стало быть, он оказался прав. Между ними есть связь. Тем не менее, блондинистые брови приподнимаются от изумления. _Легкого_, но все же изумления.

\- Хлоя Буржуа? Дочь мэра? - уточняет Кот Нуар, притворяясь, что не знает эту девушку всю жизнь.

\- Звучит _почти_ как фантастика, не правда ли? - смеется Ледибаг. Однако в ее голосе нет ни нотки веселья - смех был скорее защитным рефлексом.

\- Почти, - кивает Кот Нуар, повторяя ключевое слово. И задумывается. Хлоя ответственна, наверное, процентов за восемьдесят всех нападений акум. Она причинила кучу неприятностей - это так. Однако вместе с тем Хлоя трижды исправляла свои ошибки: с Невидимкой, с Гневным мишкой, с Зомбизу.

Затем Кот задает вопрос:

\- Как ты думаешь - Хлоя... изменилась?

Ледибаг замирает. Она не уверена, как отреагировать. Она знает Хлою уже много лет. Да... бывали эпизоды, когда у нее возникала надежда, что Хлоя может резко измениться.

Первый эпизод - когда Сабрина превратилась в Невидимку, и Хлоя искренне старалась помочь... в результате акуманизровавшись сама (хотя, как признала Ледибаг, в этом ее вина).

Второй эпизод - с Гневным мишкой, когда она чуть не погибла. Хлоя побежала ей на помощь и помешала взятому под контроль Коту Нуару использовать на ней катаклизм. Хлоя вела себя... совсем не плохо. Как сказал тогда Адриан, Хлоя тоже может быть доброй.

Но больше всего надежд Маринетт возлагала на эпизод с Зомбизу. Тогда Хлоя пожертвовала собой ради Ледибаг, после чего мягко вела себя с мадам Бюстье. Сцена, когда Хлоя разговаривала с учительницей и признала свою вину, была очень трогательной; Маринетт чуть не расплакалась. Маринетт очень рассчитывала, что после этого Хлоя изменится к лучшему.

Но всего неделю спустя Хлоя разбила сердце поп-звезды. Это был... неприятный эпизод.

Ледибаг уже готова ответить "нет", но что-то ее останавливает: какое-то затаенное чувство, на которое она интуитивно полагается, когда спасает Париж и когда доверяется друзьям.

\- Трудно сказать. Меняться или нет - выбор за Хлоей.

Кот Нуар прикусывает щеку изнутри.

\- ...Верно.

Тишина накрывает их словно одеяло - до тех пор, пока Ледибаг не прокашливается.

\- Эй, Кот?

\- Да, Бугабу? - называет он ее одним из множеством ее прозвищ.

Супергероиня невольно улыбается; партнер всегда готов приподнять настроение.

\- Мне кажется... надо пополнить ряды нашей геройской команды.

Уши Кота навостряются.

\- Я... Королева Стиля меня очень напугала.

Лицо Кота Нуара вытягивается. Ледибаг продолжает:

\- Но также заставила меня задуматься. Над... разными сценариями. Только не воспринимай это слишком всерьез, ладно? Я думала: что, если бы Хлои там не оказалось? Что, если бы мои руки были заняты? Что, если бы я не успела вовремя добраться до Рены Руж? Нам нужна страховка на такие случаи. Тебя брали под контроль столько раз... И перспектива остаться в одиночестве очень страшит меня.

\- Прости.

Взмах темных волос: Ледибаг качает головой.

\- Ты не виноват, - повторяет она те же слова, которые говорила Хлое. - Просто, я думаю, стоит расширить нашу команду, верно? Ты, я, Рена Руж и кто-нибудь еще. Надо поговорить с Мастером Фу. И, пожалуй...

\- Пожалуй? - повторяет за ней Кот. Его очень волнует ход мыслей партнерши.

\- Пожалуй, раз в прошлый раз я выбрала героя - Рену Руж, теперь твоя очередь выбирать.

Он застывает и смотрит на нее с изумлением. Его? Она ожидает, что он найдет кандидатуру на роль героя?

\- Думаешь, Мастер Фу разрешит мне?

\- Почему бы и нет? - отвечает вопросом Ледибаг.

Кот пожимает плечами, но Ледибаг чувствует его неуверенность.

Она оглядывает сверкающий ночными огнями Париж. Париж для них значит так многое: это их дом, их зона ответственности. Он в безопасности.

\- Кот, это пока просто идея. Ты не обязан прислушиваться ко мне, я пойму. Я также пойму, если Мастер Фу решит оставить другие талисманы под охраной, но... такой у меня план. Неплохой план. И, думаю, он прислушается - по крайней мере, надеюсь на это.

Кот Нуар расплывается в ухмылке.

\- Я тоже.

Кот Нуар прыгает по крышам и оглядывает город. Талисман пчелы надежно упрятан у него в кармане. В голове толкается множество мыслей.

С одной стороны, он рад, что Мастер Фу согласился с планом Ледибаг; с другой стороны, он сам все еще испытывает сомнения. Стать супергероем - значит резко изменить жизнь, и к этому необходимо отнестись со всей серьезностью.

У Кота уже есть кандидатура на уме. Он знает ее с пеленок, почти что целую вечность. Она была... хорошим человеком, в глубине души. Она может быть доброй. Она способна помогать другим. Вопреки популярному мнению, у нее есть сердце, а не просто пустота в груди.

Чаще всего в его памяти всплывает сцена победы над Гневным мишкой, когда Ледибаг назвала человека, о котором он думает, "полезным помощником". Тогда они улыбнулись, а тот, о ком шла речь, воспринял комплимент как должное.

Когда Кот Нуар добирается до величественного здания, уже довольно поздно. Хорошо, что акумы нападают в основном днем; наверное, Бражнику тоже надо высыпаться (невольная параллель с безносым _Вы-Знаете-Кем_, нападающим на _Гарри Поттера_ только в конце школьного года).

Он заглядывает внутрь и его сердце не может не дрогнуть: Хлоя рыдает в шелковые подушки - беспомощная и павшая духом, словно беззащитная принцесса. И все же он помнит, что не может проявлять к ней жалость и слабость. За это Хлоя его возненавидела бы .

\- Ю-Ху! Хлоя Буржуа? - зовет из-за окна Кот Нуар и машет когтистой рукой.

Хлоя замирает и яростным движением поворачивается в сторону звука. Кто посмел тревожить ее в таком уязвимом состоянии? Сколько еще раз к ней будут лезть, когда она рыдает? Сначала Ледибаг, затем Маринетт, а теперь еще этот дурак?

\- Хлоя, это я, Кот Нуар. - Он стучит по стеклу - просто чтобы она увидела, где именно он находится. - Впусти меня, это важно.

Супергерой видит, как девушка, спотыкаясь, слезает с большой двуспальной кровати и подходит к запертому окну. И сразу замечает, что ее медово-светлые волосы беспорядочно рассыпались, а на лице нет ни тени макияжа. Глаза красные и опухшие. Он никогда не видел ее в таком состоянии.

Отчасти он ожидает, что Хлоя задернет занавески, чтобы он ушел. Но она удивляет его второй раз за неделю.

\- Чего _тебе_ надо? - шипит блондинка, открывая окно. Голос жутковато ломается - ничуть непохож на ее обычный тон. Никакого язвительного подтекста, только боль.

\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, - он старается сохранить на лице дружелюбную улыбку. Он знает, насколько она ненавидит проявления мягкости и жалости. Порой она так горделива.

\- Нет, спасибо.

И упряма.

\- Постой, не закрывай окно! У меня есть для тебя кое-что особенное! Подарок - от Ледибаг и от меня! - выкрикивает Кот, надеясь, что Хлоя его не выгонит. О Господи... будет непросто. Похоже, ему тоже придется проявить упрямство.

Девушка застывает на месте.

\- ...от Ледибаг?

\- Угу, - кивает он, и озадаченно смотрит на протянутую к нему ладонь. - Чего?

Буржуа хмурится сильнее. Ей что, разъяснять ему все на пальцах?

\- Передай его мне, Кошкомальчик.

\- Прежде чем я его тебе отдам, побеседуем.

Девушка раздраженно фыркает и убирает руку.

\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, - продолжает Нуар. Все еще болтаясь в воздухе за ее окном.

\- Ну а **я** _не хочу_ говорить **с тобой**, - отвечает она как можно более грубым тоном. Это дается ей непросто, потому что ей больше не хочется вести себя так.

Он едва сдерживает улыбку; хорошо, что она проявляет немного злости. Значит, она не погрузилась с головой в горе.

\- Хорошо, перефразирую: мне **надо** с тобой поговорить.

Произнося это, он одновременно пытается залезть в комнату своего лучшего друга.

Который краснеет и вопит:

\- Что это ты делаешь?!

\- Взламываю и проникаю внутрь! - отвечает Кот. В следующую секунду он падает на роскошный ковер. Он знает, что Хлоя готова взорваться.

\- Ты так раздражаешь!..

О, а вот и взрыв.

\- Угу, - бормочет парень, вставая и отряхиваясь. Чтобы достучаться до нее, придется быть настойчивым.

\- Ладно, делай, что хочешь! - Хлоя потрясает руками и валится обратно на кровать.

\- И буду делать.

В доказательство он запирает окно - чтобы его не вышвырнули наружу, и чтобы не застудить комнату и Хлою. Затем подходит к ней, уже закутавшейся в одеяло, и указывает на мятую кровать.

\- Можно я сяду?

Та лишь устало дергает плечами. Он принимает это за "да".

\- Хлоя.

Ответа не следует; девушка слишком занята тем, что мрачно разглядывает стену. Придется повторить.

\- Хлоя.

\- Что? - огрызается та, по-прежнему не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Нам нужно поговорить. И ты должна слушать, понимаешь?

Ему даже приходится перекатить ее набок, чтобы она оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. Это смотрелось бы забавно, если б только Хлоя не рыдала не далее как две минуты назад.

Она осознает, что выхода нет, вылезает из кокона-одеяла - дергая ногой и бормоча под нос - и садится на кровати.

\- Теперь будешь слушать?

Она что-то ворчит в ответ. Мало того, что она расплакалась перед Маринетт - так теперь еще придется иметь дело с полоумной кошкой, никак не желающей оставить ее в покое.

Он мягко накрывает ее ладонь.

\- Слушай. Пожалуйста.

\- В чем дело? Собираешься признаться? - фыркает Хлоя.

Адриан знает, что, когда она боится, она скрывает испуг за маской брутальности, притворяясь, что она страшнее страха. Она усвоила этот урок из цитаты из Бэмби: "Если ты напуган, будь страшнее чем то, что пугает тебя".

\- Нет - собираюсь извиниться, - отвечает Кот, не отпуская ее руку. Блондинка дрожит, и это его пугает больше всего: больше, чем ее эмоциональные взрывы, больше, чем акумы. - Я... я прошу прощения, что не помог тебе, Ледибаг и остальным, когда Королева Стиля обращала людей в золото.

И хотя он произносит слава как можно мягче и нежнее, Хлоя все равно вздрагивает. И отдергивает руку.

"Он не должен просить прощения", думает девушка. Она никому об этом не говорила, но...

Сделав глубокий вдох, она выпаливает:

\- Это не ты виноват. Это я виновата.

\- Хлоя-

\- Тихо, котик, не заставляй меня тебя затыкать! - прерывает Хлоя. Снова злится. И продолжает уже грустно:

\- Я рассказала маме о показе мод. И преувеличила его значимость, потому что Адриен Агрест играл там главную роль. Я... Мне хотелось, чтобы мама гордилась тем, каких я выбрала себе друзей. Мне хотелось, чтобы он ей понравился. Адрианчик - друг нашей семьи, но мамы дома не бывает, так что она с ним незнакома. У нее есть время только на то, чтобы сложить первое впечатление.

\- Я знаю, - хочется сказать Коту Нуару. Но он молчит.

Девушка смеется болезненно-горьким смехом.

\- Но, естественно, все закончилось скверно. Даже когда я пытаюсь сделать что-то хорошее... этого недостаточно. Адрианчик не должен был расплачиваться за это и превращаться в ужасную статую.

Совсем недавно его сердце дрогнуло, а теперь разрушилось бесповоротно.

Она продолжает признание:

\- Я не хочу и дальше быть такой. Я не хочу быть плохой. Я не хочу, чтобы люди называли меня жестокой, я хочу, чтобы о мне перестали шептаться и говорить всяческие гадости. Я... я хочу измениться. Я хочу выбирать. Я устала от _этого_, Кот Нуар.

\- Ох, Хлоя... - Кот Нуар смотрит на своего друга и поспешно закрывает рот. Черт, своей сентиментальностью он выдает себя!

К счастью, удача сегодня сопутствует черным котам: Хлоя слишком занята вытиранием свежепоявившихся слез.

Супергерой вытаскивает из кармана предмет и, стараясь не обращать внимание на ее печаль, прокашливается:

\- Чтобы ты знала - у меня есть для тебя кое-что: решение, шанс. Оно может изменить _все_.

\- Что это? Билет на самолет? Ты отправишь меня куда-нибудь, чтобы я больше не акуманизировала Париж? Ты слышал, что я хотела улететь в Нью-Йорк?

\- Нет, я не собираюсь отсылать тебя прочь. Я хочу передать тебе вот это.

Он сует ей в руки коробочку, почти что вынуждая ее забрать ее. Ключевое слово - "почти".

\- Что за! - она явно шокирована неожиданно резким движением.

\- Открой.

Хлоя закономерно испытывает скепсис:

\- Что это? Ловушка?

\- Нет, Хлоя. Просто открой.

\- Я не стану открывать, пока ты не скажешь, что там! - бушует блондинка. Но в ее голосе ясно слышится паника.

\- Несколько минут назад, когда я находился снаружи, ты хотела, чтобы я отдал ее тебе. Так открой, - убеждает парень.

"Из радражающего Кота она стал крайне раздражающим Котом", - думает Хлоя. Что он о себе возомнил? Играть с ней в игры? Вести себя так, словно он ей друг?

\- Говори, что там, - требует Буржуа.

\- Это - талисман Чудесных, - просто и лаконично отвечает Кот.

\- Что?.. - бледнеет Хлоя, не веря своим ушам. - Ты шутишь!

Он смотрит на нее серьезным взглядом.

\- Нет. Я крайне серьезен.

\- Почему? - громко спрашивает она. - Почему ты даешь его мне? Забери! - уже кричит Хлоя: так же громко, как в день, когда Адриана сделали золотым. Она отчаянно пытается сунуть его обратно в руки Коту Нуару, однако тот уже встал и направляется к окну.

\- Нет, вернись, глупая кошка! Вернись сейчас же! Несмешная шутка!

\- Это не шутка, Хлоя. Это взаправду.

Кот уже открыл окно и балансирует на подоконнике, собираясь сказать прошальные слова и исчезнуть в ночи.

\- Ну а я не хочу талисман! - она топает ногой словно испорченный ребенок, все еще сжимая в протянутой к Коту руке коробочку с талисманом. Он даже не дает ей выбора. - КОТ НУАР!

Но он не отвечает. Он... он напевает громким (и раздражающим) голосом "ла-ла-ла", чтобы заглушить ее вопли? Да как эта кошка смеет!..

\- Кот!

Он может исчезнуть в любой миг - и это пугает Хлою до дрожи в коленях. - Я не хочу талисман! Это странно! Это страшно!

Услышав это, Нуар замирает. Хлоя признала, что напугана... Хлоя никогда не признавалась в слабостях. Обычно она изо всех сил старается выглядеть неуязвимой как алмаз.

\- Я знаю, что тебе страшно, но не надо бояться. Ты хочешь талисман. Ты сама только мне это сказала, - увещевает супергерой.

\- Я говорила, что не хочу оставаться такой как прежде!

Адриану кажется, что она готова вновь расплакаться. Прямо перед ним - можно ли представить себе такое?

\- А талисман поможет тебе в этом. Он изменит тебя.

Хлоя замирает. Море разных вариантов и выборов... она начинает тонуть в нем. Столько разных возможностей - что ей выбрать?

\- Как?

Кот смотрит на нее мягким взглядом зеленых глаз.

\- Если ты желаешь измениться, он покажет тебе.

\- Как? - повторяет она.

\- Хлоя, надень талисман.

Ему трудно поверить, что он уговаривает ее сделать это.

\- Надеть?! - отзывается эхом Хлоя, повторяя за ним как попугай, только резким тоном.

\- Да, надень.

Кот Нуар борется с искушением спрыгнуть с подоконника и исчезнуть в ночи - как он и собирался сделать - чтобы она сама приняла решение. Но он несет за нее ответственность, ведь он решил выбрать Хлою.

\- Что, если я не смогу его снять? - спорит девушка; не менее упрямая чем он сам.

\- Он работает не так, и ты это знает. Бражник постоянно пытается сорвать талисманы с меня и Ледибаг. Просто надень; квами и я покажем тебе все.

\- Ква... что?

\- Открой и увидишь, - побуждает ее собеседник.

Голубые глаза девушки рассматривают коробочку в ее руках, которая внезапно начинает казаться теплой и живой. Она долго разглядывает ее, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Кота.

Он хочет подтолкнуть ее. Он хочет, чтобы она это открыла. Пока что тактика быть назойливым не работает. Кот тщательно подбирает слова:

\- Выбор за тобой.

Ее дыхание замирает. Выбор.

Сжимающие коробку пальцы дрожат; наманикюренные ногти впиваются в старое дерево. Все еще не отводя от него взгляда, блондинка спрашивает:

\- Я и правда изменюсь, если надену талисман?

Она начинает смягчаться.

\- Ты сказал, что покажешь мне... обещаешь? Ты не убежишь? - добавляет Хлоя.

\- Обещаю, - отзывается Кот Нуар. Он звучит совсем как Адриан, когда тот обещал ей, что они навсегда останутся лучшими друзьями.

\- Глупая кошка, - Хлоя снова смахивает с лица слезу, но вызванную уже иной причиной. То не слеза горя, - Ты сказал, что это важно. Я не могу нормально с тобой беседовать, пока ты балансируешь на краю окна, как сейчас.

Выбор за ней. Но он знает, что она больше не будет несчастной принцессой, как сейчас. Она станет королевой - Королевой Пчел.

**Примечание автора:**

**Я обожаю Мари и потому не люблю комментарии, сравнивающие комплексность характера и "интересные черты" Маринетт с Хлоей. Не надо говорить "Хлоя интереснее, чем Маринетт/иной персонаж" - достаточно просто сказать "Хлоя интересный персонаж". Не надо проводить сравнения.**

**Во всех моих Хлоецентричных историях жестокое поведение приводит к крушению. Я очень трепетно отношусь к добрым людям, потому что считаю, что быть добрым в нашем трудном мире - осознанный выбор. Не понимаю, почему многие смотрят свысока на добрых людей. Часто классических принцесс вроде Белоснежки и Золушки критикуют за то, что те не противостоят решительно злодеям, хотя на самом деле следует похвалить их за то, что те сохраняют доброту, какие бы преграды ни вставали на их пути. Представляете, как сложно оставать хорошим после такого? Дело не только в том, в какой обстановке человек вырос - дело в принимаемых решениях. Жестокость - это осознанный выбор; чтоб быть жестоким, не нужно трагичное трогательное прошлое. И наоборот: у добрых людей тоже может быть печальное прошлое.**


End file.
